1380s
The 1380s (pronounced "thirteen-eighties") was a decade of the New Arrian calendar that began on January 1, 1380, and ended on December 31, 1389. The 1380s saw the rise of new nationalistic empires, the invention of new world shattering devices, and the continued evolution from the old world into the new. Synopsis The new Terretha Empire continued their purge of their political enemies, such as Septimus Godridge, executing him and many others on the Tribuline, a torturous murder device. The radio was invented in southern Terretha in Ciricane by Gallerius Varro in an attempt to shorten the time it takes to transfer a message across seas. After the neglect that the United Federation had showed to Koratell, leaders such as Arnulf Reichart were able to rise up and build upon his citizens' nationalistic fervor in order to conquer new land and build an empire. After the unhindered success of their first annexations, South Koratell continued their annexations, until they annexed all of North Koratell in 1383, reuniting Koratell and founding the infamous Koratell Union. By 1389, the Koratell Union had taken over all of Eubrogora and had moved into Jokenstomp, before the United Federation finally intervened, resulting in the First Tragic War. Major Events January 13, 1382 - Arnulf Reichart beats incumbent Heinz Bastian in Chancellor election of 1381. March 24, 1382 - Septimus Godridge is executed on the Tribuline for suspected treason against the Terretha Empire. April 15, 1383 - South Koratell troops press into North Koratell, entering the capital of Hedwigheim. South Koratell formally annexes all of North Koratell. In his Unification Victory Speech to the Junstettel Koratellerecht on 15 April, 1383, Chancellor Arnulf Reichart declares this new union the Koratell Union. May 2, 1383 '''- Chancellor Arnulf Reichart of the Koratell Union abolishes elections, appointing himself as Chancellor for life. '''September 19, 1384 - Advancing slowly, not to alert the United Federation, the Koratell Union moves into Chinca Toka and Sover-Austo, formally adding them to the Koratell Union on this date. May 9, 1387 '-' '''The Radio is invented by Gallerius Varro in Ciricane, Terretha in an effort to shorten the communication rates of people trying to communicate across seas. '''May 28, 1388 - Koratell Union troops move into Studenhad, the capital of Jungalia. Jungalia is then annexed into the Koratell Union. January 2, 1389 - The Koratell Union invades both the Winding Pass and the Federal State of Staxonboro, officially breaking The Treaty of Ternisse ''set up in 1309 after the 1300 War. '''January 17, 1389' - Realizing the extent of the Koratell Union's power, the United Federation officially declares war on the Koratell Union, plunging the world into a war, the magnitude of which had never been seen before. The First Tragic War begins. People Terretha Inventor Septimus Godridge South Koratell Chancellor Heinz Bastian Koratell Union Chancellor Arnulf Reichart Terretha Inventor Gallerius Varro Fashion Women Women's fashion in the 1380s moved to a more fluid and soft visual appeal. Designers such as Moiette designer Alexis Camille designed his everyday dresses to be more practical and yet appealing, and his formal dresses to be appealing and conservative, but at the same time edgy and different, apparent in the angled cut of his formal dress design. Style Gallery 1380s Formal Dress.PNG|Camille's most famous formal dress displays an edgy diagonal cut at the bottom, and colors that emphasize form and smoothness. 1380s Women Everyday.PNG|Both practical and appealing, women's clothing in the 1380s took what worked in the last few decades and evolved them further. 1380s Women Everyday 2.PNG|The practicality and beauty of the 1380s allowed women of the middle and lower classes to appear presentable in all occasions. Men In general, styles were unchanged from the previous decade. Hair was generally worn shorter, and wide mustaches were often curled. Style Gallery 1360s Men.PNG 1360s Formal Men.PNG 1350s Everyday men.PNG 1350s Formal Men.PNG Births February 7, 1382 - Elius Cornell (Terretha Inventor) March 15, 1389 - Thomas Newton (Anderan Inventor, Visionary) Deaths March 24, 1382 - Septimus Godridge (Terretha Inventor)